Date To Remember
by orchidrose295
Summary: Phineas and Isabella are finally together, and Phineas wants to take Isabella on a fun filled date however he has no ideas. Meanwhile, Doof is on a date of his own, but Perry wants to break the evil couple up. But why?
1. Chapter 1

**Phineas and Isabella are 17 in this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

Phineas stretched, placing an arm around Isabella's shoulder. "So… for our first date, where do you want to go?

Isabella placed her head on his shoulder and sighed dreamily. "Anywhere, as long as I'm with you."

"Well, we have dinner reservations at the new restaurant Ferb and Vanessa opened up at about 7, so we have the rest of the day free." Phineas smiled, starting up his car that he got for his 16th birthday.

Isabella snapped her fingers and opened the passenger seat door. She hopped out and winked at Phineas. "I'll be right back!"

Running into her house, Isabella clambered up the many steps to her bedroom. "Isa? You're back from your date early!" Vivian called up to her daughter, who had a rucksack slung around her shoulder and skipping down the stairs, two at a time.

"I just forgot something, mama." Isabella giggled, kissing her mother on the cheek. "Wish me luck!" Isabella ran back to the car and pratically dived in. The car soon drove off down the road.

"I wish you luck all of the time…"

"So, Isabella. Where are we going considering I'm not getting off of this roundabout and cars are looking at me funny." Phineas asked, making Isabella bite the inside of her cheek.

"See that shop there?" Isabella said, pointing to it. "Park in the car park."

Phineas did just that, parking gracefully next to a car with a head at the front. "Now what?"

Isabella laughed and wrapped an unused hankerchief around his eyes. "Unbuckle your seatbelt and get out of the car." It took Phineas a while, but he managed to do as Isabella instructed. She led him over to the passenger side of the car and helped him get in, buckling his seatbelt up. "I want you to trust me and not to ask questions, okay?"

"Okay?

"Now, stay here whilst I run into the shop to get a few things."

"What are those two doing?" Doofenshmirtz asked, glancing over at the car to see Isabella run into the shop

"It looks like they're on some sort of date." A girl next to him responded, messing up his hair.

"You know, I'm really glad that I reversed the effects of my inator so that you'd give me another chance. Now, I'm the luckest man in the world!" Doof cheered, doing a weird dance.

"And I'm glad that I'm not dating Rodney anymore." She smiled, snuggling up close to Doof.

Isabella came running back to the car, carrying nothing. She hopped into the drivers seat and slowly backed out of their parking space. "Hey, Sofia **(the girl who he dated in Chez Platypus)** should we follow them? I mean, wherever they're going it must be fun."

"Whatever you want, Sweetie." Sofia smiled, squeezing Doofs hand.

"Lets be stalkers!" Doof cheered. "After I go to the bathroom…" Doof ran as fast as he could into the supermarket to use the bathroom.

"Isabella? Can you give me a hint as to where we are going?" Phineas asked, turning his head towards her general direction.

"It's a surprise, Phinny! You're gonna have to wait." Isabella giggled, turning into a parking lot. "Okay." She removed the blindfold.

"This is your surprise?"

"Nope." She chucked him a pair of orange swimshorts. "Just put these on." Isabella got out of the car to give Phineas some privacy. He knocked on the windscreen and Isabella got back into the car.

"Why do I have to wear swimming shorts?"

"And a blindfold." She put the blindfold back on. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Face it, Doof. We're lost!" Sofia snapped, glaring at her boyfriend.

"We can always check a map to see what's around here." Doof mumbled, pulling out a map from the glovebox. "We could always go to the seaside. It's only a few minutes from here."

"Sounds like a plan." Sofia grinned, rolling down her window to let some fresh air in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I haven't uploaded because school's been getting in the way of things but not it's half term so I have more time to right! :D**

* * *

Isabella parked the car in an awkward position and jumped out. She slammed the door, startling Phineas who had dozed off. "Huh?" he mumbled, smacking his lips.

Isabella giggled and ran towards a small building, leaving Phineas alone in the car. Inside, the walls were painted teal blue with dark green swirly patters, resembling waves. "Isabella!" a female voice cried, jogging up to Isabella and hugging her as tightly as possible. "it's been soooooo long! How are ya?"

"it's nice to see you too, Coco." Isabella teased, hugging her friend back. Coco growled slightly, letting go of Isabella and putting her hands on her hips.

"It's not Coco, it's Colatico!" **(Random, completely made up name I came up with whilst trying to win an insult fight with my friend)**

"Yeah, and that's SO much better than Coco." Isabella laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" Coco asked, wanting to change the subject.

Isabella smiled evilly. "Well, first of all, I won the bet" Coco huffed at this. "second, we're here on a date."

Coco magically brightened up. "Technically, I won the bet. I had a boyfriend two years ago but he broke up with me an hour later since he didn't like my eating habits."

Isabella couldn't help but smirk. "I'll go get my boyfriend." Isabella left and came back a few minutes later with Phineas by her side.

"Can I PLEASE take off the blindfold now?!" Phineas moaned.

"Yup!" Phineas took off the blindfold and the first thing he saw was Coco. "Wuaaaa!"

"Welcome to the Colatico Spa!" Coco announced.

"A spa?" Phineas turned to look at Isabella who had a grin plastered on her face.

"Lets go!"

* * *

"Wow! The seaside is amazing!" Sofia breathed, spinning around in the sand.

"Yup! And it's just for the two of us!" Doof smiled, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Lets go swimming!" Sofia cheered, stripping out of her purple dress to reveal a dark blue bikini.

"That's a great idea!" Doof smiled. "I'm going to go get changed in the car."

As Doof started to take off his lab coat, he came face to face with a teal platypus. "Perry the Platypus! What are you doing here?! I'm on a date!"

Perry growled in reply, pointing to Sofia who was doing handstands in the water. "Ngrgrgrg!"

"Are you upset that I might stop doing evil all together if this date goes well and we take it up to the next level and get married and have kids and grow old together without any evil in our lives?" Doof over explained, placing his hands on his hips. Perry nodded in response, making the evil scientist laugh. "I would NEVER give up on evil! Anyways, I'm going to use my new and improved De-Love Satellite. Once this date is over... no more dates for me!" And with that, Doof skipped out of the car towards his 'girlfriend'.

Perry face palmed. It was probably one of his 'be better than Rodney to win something at LOVEMUFFIN schemes'. But since she's evil as well... maybe it's more than a simple beat Rodney scheme. Perry sat down cross legged and started to think of what else Doof would want with his old-new girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella smiled and stretched, letting the sun rays warm up her body. "See? Isn't this a nice surprise, Phinny?"

Phineas grinned, turning his head slightly to the left so that he could see his girlfriend. "Yeah, it's awesome! I can't believe your friends owns a spa!"

"And it's the best spa ever, riiiiight?" Coco smirked, putting Isabella in a headlock.

"Best in the world!" Isabella laughed.

"Good." Coco let go of Isabella's head. "I'm going inside to get the lady and gent that'll give you guys the best massage ever!" Coco ran inside.

A female and male soon strolled out of the door and into the Zen garden where they began to massage the couples backs. "Hey, Isabella?" Phineas spoke up after a while.

"Hmm?"

"What nationality is Coco?"

Isabella scrunched her eyes tightly before re-opening them. "I think she's Slovakian. She was a transfer student back in Mexico, coming from either Slovakia or Slovenia."

"That would explain her accent." Phineas said, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The sun was shining directly over the sea, making it twinkle and shine. Doof and Sofia were happily splashing each other with Perry on guard, not that either of them knew this. _This is obviously going to end badly... _Perry thought to himself, taking off his fedora and fanning himself to keep himself cool. _The sea looks really good right about now..._

"Ahh" Doof cried, shaking his head back and forth like a wet dog trying to dry himself. "Get this crab offa my nose!"

"How can I when you keep moving your head!?" Sofia snapped, swinging her arms at Doofs head.

Creating fists, Sofia punched Doof as hard as she could, aiming for the nose and completely missing her target. "That's just great! Now my left eye hurts as well as my nose which, by the way, still has a crab dangling from it!"

"You can thank me later." Sofia laughed.

"You're telling me that you PLANNED this?!" Doof growled in disbelief.

"Hey, read the tattoo!" Sofia barked, showing her 'evil' tattoo.

"I have one as well but this is just mean!"

"That's how I roll."

Doof growled under his breath and smacked the crab off of his nose. "You have forced my hand to press this button!" Doof cried, bringing out a remote control and pressing the purple button. A green laser beam came falling from the sky and hit Sofia.

"W-where am I? And why am I in a bikini? And why am I standing next to a pedo!?" Sofia screamed, firing the questions like a machine gun. She covered her body with her hands and sprinted out of the water, hitching a ride with a motorcyclist.

"Ah well, love doesn't last forever." Doof muttered, joining Perry in swimming under water. Perry hi-fived Doof with his beaver tail and they swam off into the sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ready?" Phineas asked, wearing a black tux with matching shoes and a red rose neatly placed in his breast pocket.

"I'm always ready." Isabella giggled, wearing a red, tight dress that went down to her knees with matching high heels and bow. She also had red, fingerless gloves.

They both smiled at each other and intertwined their fingers as they walked into the restaurant that Ferb and Vanessa owned. "Welcome!" Vanessa greeted, scanning the couple. She spun around. "FERB PHINEAS AND ISABELLA ARE HERE!" She spun around yet again to face the two. "One second. FERB!" She stormed off towards the kitchen.

"Good thing this restaurant is empty." Phineas whispered to Isabella.

"Yup."

From the kitchen, they could hear Vanessa shouting at Ferb. "YOU'RE LISTENING TO MUSIC AGAIN?! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TOO?!"

"Hey, I'm the chef! I can listen to music on the job if I want to!" Ferb replied, coming out of the kitchen and joining Phineas and Isabella. "Sorry for the wait, bro." They fist bumped. "Come on, I'll take you to your table."

"That's my job!" Vanessa cried, waving her arms in the air.

"Just let the couple have a nice night." Ferb simply said, stopping at the only table in the room. "Here are the menus and I'm sure Vanessa'll be a good waitress."

"Thanks guys!" Isabella smiled, sitting down. Phineas followed her lead.

Ferb and Vanessa left the two alone and went into the kitchen. There was a long awkward silence as both scanned over the menu. "So... what are you thinking of getting?" Phineas asked.

"Well, I was thinking of getting the spaghetti bolognese, but I'm not so sure... what about you?"

"I was gonna order the same thing."

Both started laughing, not really sure why. "I'm guessing by the laughter that you guys are ready to order?" Vanessa smiled.

They both smiled and ordered what they wanted. _This night's gonna be a long one... _Phineas thought to himself, smiling awkwardly at Isabella, who returned the smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Waiting for their food to be ready, Phineas closed his eyes and listened to the piano that was playing in the restaurant. He recognised the song as Fur Elise. He could also hear a chair being scraped across the floor. opening his eyes, he noticed that Isabella wasn't sitting opposite him. Instead, she was walking over to the piano.

"Can I have a go?" Isabella asked the pianist. The pianist nodded his head and stood up.

"Will you need the music sheets?" he asked.

"No, no I don't." Isabella smiled. She wiggled her fingers slightly before setting them down on the keys and playing La Campanella **(If you haven't heard it before, look it up! It's amazing!(In my opinion anyway)) **Ferb and Vanessa came out of the kitchen just to listen to how amazing Isabella was.

Ferb strolled up to Phineas and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do ya think Isabella would let us hire her?"

Phineas laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sure maybe for a part-time job. Isabella told me that she wants to be a fashion designer or an architect."

Isabella finished playing the piece and stood up. She thanked the pianist and returned to her seat. "That was amazing, Isabella!" Vanessa praise, giving Isabella a thumbs up.

"It was really something." Phineas smiled, pecking Isabella on the lips.

* * *

Doof sighed. "you know, Perry the platypus, I did have a much better way to end this evening. Want me to explain it?" Perry nodded, motioning for Doof to continue. "Okay, so it goes like this..."

**Doof's happily ever after...**

_Sofia and Doof walked hand in hand down the streets, making their way towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Perry was above the pair, literally. He was perched atop of Doofs head. "I'm so glad that you're an animal lover like me!" Sofia squealed, lifting up a hand to pet Perrys head._

_"What can I say? The little fella's attached to me like a... like a... A FLY STUCK IN A SPIDER WEB!" Doof cried, snapping his fingers. They arrived at the doorstep. "Well, I guess we're here."_

_Sofia pouted. "See you tomorrow, Heinz." She started to walk away._

_"Wait!" Doof held out a hand. "I have a surprise for you, just step on that red cross." Sofia did just that. "Now, I want you to kiss me." Perry raised an eyebrow._

_"If you insist..." Sofia smirked, leaning in for a kiss._

_Before their lips met, Doof cried out "Goodbye world of romance!" and pressed the button on his remote. _

_Perry quickly jumped out of the way as Sofia's lips met with Doofs and a green ray hit him. Doof pushed Sofia to the ground. "I feel nothing."_

_"But-!"_

_"Nothing!" Doof stormed into DEI, Perry following close behind. _

_"Ngrgrgrgr?" _

_"See, I told you Perry the platypus! Here" Doof chucked the remote at Perry. "press the self-destruct button." Perry nodded and gave a thumbs up to Doof, who in return winked. Perry hit the red button and walked out of the purple building. "Cure you Perry the platypus!"_

"So, Perry the platypus, how did you like that ending?"

Perry nodded his head. It sounded much more heroic and...Perryish compared to what actually happened. "Ngrgrgrgr!"

"I'm glad you liked it! I better write this up on a website where you can publish your own stories! I'll take over the Tri-State Area by literature!" Doof skipped into the building, holding Perrys hand.

_This is going to be a long night..._

* * *

Having finished their main course, the couple ordered an ice-cream sundae to share. "This ha been the best first date ever." Isabella grinned, an ice-cream spoon hanging from her mouth.

Phineas nodded his head and took a scoop of ice-cream. "Same here. I'm glad that my first ever date's with you."

Isabella blushed slightly, scooping up a bit of ice-cream and dumping it on Phineas' nose. Isabella giggled as Phineas went cross-eyed to try and see the ice-cream. "Oh, so you wanna play that game, huh? Vanessa, can I have the whipped cream, please?"

"Here you are." Vanessa smiled, handling the bottle to Phineas.

He grinned evilly, shaking the bottle. "Phineas don't you-!" Isabella started but was cut off by whipped cream flying into her hair and all over her face. A little bit also got in her mouth.

"Fifty points to me!" Phineas laughed.

"I'll get you for that." Isabella growled. She noticed Phineas' white shirt and smirked. "Oh, Vanessa! Chocolate sauce, please!" Phineas' eyes widened.

"I brought all of the sauces and squirtable items for you guys. I'll but them on this chair." Vanessa laughed, setting down a tray and crawling back into the kitchen as chocolate and strawberry sauce were fired across the room in an attempt to get the other person.

"It's like a battle field out there!" Ferb exclaimed, watching from the kitchen door. He put his hands on his head. "The cleaner's gonna be well pissed with all the mess!"

"Just let them have their fun, the fight'll be over soon."

"Vanessa! We've ran out of things to get each other with!" Phineas and Isabella cried, bursting into the kitchen.

"Yup, the fight'll be over soon." Ferb mocked sarcastically.

* * *

**And with that, Date To Remember is over. Hope you guys enjoyed! :D**


End file.
